


A New Home

by IMelopsittacus



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMelopsittacus/pseuds/IMelopsittacus
Summary: Grace introduces a new room mate.





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little idea just a few days ago, I hope you like it. Let me know if I missed any tags or something.  
> Happy holidays to you and your family, dear reader.

She was a little nervous. They had talked about it a few times in the past weeks and months, but still, it was a big step. A shadow of a doubt crossed her mind. Should she really do this? What if he absolutely hated what she was about to do?  

She quickly walked up the stairs to the exit of the subway station. A sudden gust of cold wind made her shiver when she exited the station. It was just a few blocks from here. A glance at her watch told her she was exactly on time. Excitement sparked in her, of course everything would turn out just fine. He would love it.  

The cold wind brought a promise of snow, already sweeping a few flakes across the streets. She didn’t really like the fact that the light was already fading, the short days getting even shorter. On the other hand, she really loved the long nights; feet on the couch, hot cocoa, and a warm body nestled against her. Despite the cold, a smile crossed her face. Not long now.  

Her destination came into view, well-lit with cheerful lights and seasonal decorations all around the windows. The front door opened to a brightly lit waiting room, familiar noises coming from the back of the building. Behind a desk sat a young cheerful woman.  

“Miss Hendricks?” 

She nodded. 

“I have your paperwork right here, if you could sign them, please?” 

The woman handed her a small sheaf of papers. Grace hesitated for only a second before she smiled at the warm feeling in her chest and signed them on the designated lines. No way back now. She handed the papers back and the woman checked them over and filed them away. 

“If you would follow me, please. They’re already waiting for you.” 

The noises became louder when she followed the young woman through another door. She was taken to a room with an exam table and a desk with a computer. 

“Please wait here, miss Hendricks, my colleague will be with you shortly.” 

The woman left, and she sat down on a chair. Again, doubt crept up on her. Was she really doing this? The answer was a resounding ‘yes’. This was exactly what she wanted and Harold would agree with her, even if he didn’t know it yet. 

Within minutes, another woman came in. She was carrying a box covered in a blanket. On her arm hung a large bag. Grace stood up and rushed to help her with the door. With a smile, the woman put the box and the bag on the table. 

“Thank you, I have everything you need right here. If you’ve signed the paperwork, you can take him home.” 

Grace lifted the blanket so she could sneak a peek at the contents of the box. What she saw made her heart jump with happiness. Everything was perfectly in order.  

“I did sign all the papers at the front desk, thank you so much for doing this tonight.” 

She picked up the bag and the box, and followed the woman out of the room. She couldn’t wait to show Harold, he would be just as happy as she felt right now! 

At the front desk, she thanked both staff members profusely. 

“Thank you so much, you made me so happy. Merry Christmas to you!” 

“Happy holidays to you too, miss Hendricks. And remember, if you need help with something, you can call us any time.” 

Instead of walking back to the subway, Grace called a cab. She didn’t have to wait long and after giving her address, she sat back, her hand gently on the box. 

The light had faded completely when the cab pulled over at her house. She gently took her box and the bag and tried very hard not to dash up the stairs to the front door.  

Before she could fish her keys out of her handbag, the door opened to reveal a confused looking Harold. 

“I thought you took the subway?” 

Then he noticed the wide grin on her face while she was balancing the bulky bag and box. She waved him off before he could even try to help and let him hold the door instead. 

“I had too many presents to carry, so I took a cab.” 

Passing him, she noticed his curious glances at the things she was carrying. When he questioningly looked at her, she raised her eyebrows and gave him a suggestive smile. She almost wanted to say: Hey honey, guess what, I fell in love with a beautiful young man with lots of curls. 

The Christmas tree in the living room was beautifully decorated, the lights shining warmly, presents already stacked underneath. She put the bag on the table and gently settled the blanket covered box under the tree, next to the presents. 

Then she stood up and turned around, smiling at Harold’s curious confusion. 

“Merry Christmas, my dear. Go on, open you present.”  

“Shouldn’t we wait until tomorrow morning to unwrap our gifts?”  

“Not unless you want to clean up all the mess.” 

His eyebrows drew together, but he kneeled down next to the box and carefully pulled away the blanket. Underneath, a grey pet carrier emerged. From within came scratching sounds and whining noises. He looked up at her, she could almost see the question mark above his head. 

“Go ahead, open it.” 

He looked inside the crate, and two dark brown eyes looked back at him. He opened the door and something grey and incredibly fluffy exploded into his lap. It was all wiggly and jumpy and whined in excitement of finally having room to play. 

Harold just sat there, utterly surprised, his hands digging in  all that fluff, his face completing a journey from surprise to shock to happiness. He looked up at her with the happiest of smiles. 

“Are you sure about this, sweetheart?” 

She knelt beside him, the puppy dancing from one to the other and back, all the time wiggling his little tail. 

“Yes, yes I am. Are you okay with this? I know we talked about this, but...” 

He took her hand in his and gently pulled her closer for a long kiss. 

“I am perfectly happy with this. What’s his name?” 

The mischievous twinkle in her eye was unmistakable. 

“His name is Chumley.” 

He quietly chuckled and pulled her in for another very long kiss.


End file.
